


Игра в слова

by leoriel



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Раш и Стефан играют в I spy with my little eye





	

— Начинается на В, — сказал Стефан. Раш сделал вид, что не слышал. — Да брось, это детская игра. Я не в покер тебе предлагаю сыграть.  
К слову в покер они уже играли — на раздевание: Стефан, лучезарно улыбаясь, оставил его в одних носках. Потом, конечно, милостиво согласился вернуть одежду в обмен на обещание неделю мыть посуду. Поэтому играть со Стефаном во что бы то ни было не стоило. Как и вестись на это его «Да брось, это детская игра».   
— Сейчас будет финал «Лучший пекарь Британии».   
— Все знают, кто победил, у нас в офисе только и разговоров было, что о… Ммм, — Они сидели довольно близко, Раш протянул руку и на пару секунд зажал ему рот. — Но я не буду тебе не рассказывать, потому что друзья не спойлерят друг другу кулинарные шоу, даже если фото победителя напечатали на каждом столбе, а хэштег в твиттере еще ночью… Все-все, я молчу. А ваши не обсуждают, что ли?  
— Я не слышал, чтобы кого-то из участников или судей нашли зверски убитым, — пожал плечами Раш. — Если на В, то… Хм, виски? Вермут? Вино?  
— Я бы не стал загадывать то, чего у нас нет. Прояви смекалку, детектив Сайяд.   
— Вы вчера с Яном уговорили на двоих бутылку виски?  
— Ты почти всю ее вылил мне ее на голову, когда после прошлой заварушки пытался «обеззаразить» царапину. Там оставалось-то на донышке.   
Лейла наложила на «царапину» пять швов, но Стефану, конечно, было видней.   
— Ваза, — Раш обвел взглядом комнату. — Ванная. Вентиляция.   
— Ты вот сейчас улики ищешь, а не играешь в детскую игру. Это очень просто. Я бы сразу догадался.   
Судья по телевизору делился со зрителем, что не сомневается, что повара с легкостью справятся с «простым традиционным английским рецептом», но это было равноценно тому, что в начале расследования заявить «да мы в два счета раскроем это дело». Или планировать свою жизнь, живя со Стефаном.   
— Вечер. Ворсистый ковер, — в ответ Стефан снисходительно покачал головой. Да, точно, нельзя же было сразу два слова. — Вещь.   
— Я бы не стал тебя подлавливать. Подумай хорошенько. Начинается на В, такое… металлическое.   
— Вешалка? — без особой надежды спросил Раш. — Велосипед?  
— Да! — Стефан радовался так, как будто Раш опять случайно выиграл ему мишку в игровом автомате. Тогда они вместе следили за подозреваемым по сразу двум делам: трудно заподозрить во взрослых парнях, азартно сражающихся с манипулятором за игрушку, полицейских под прикрытием. — Теперь моя очередь угадывать.   
— Загадаю завтра? — предложил Раш, потянувшись за пультом, чтобы прибавить звук. Он не собирался продолжать играть в какую-то дурацкую игру только потому, что Стефан смотрел на него грустными глазами. На него это не действовало. — Хорошо. Начинается на П.   
Из окна было хорошо видно большую парковку. Раш загадал слово полегче, чтобы сразу вернуться обратно к шоу. Стефану оставалось проследить направление его взгляда. Или стоило загадать диван? Телевизор?  
Именно из-за Стефана (или коллеги Стефана, удружившей советом?) они и подсели на кулинарное шоу. Раш за свою жизнь так не переживал, как за то поднимется ли у участницы из Йоркшира тесто. Разве что за исключением того случая с горящей машиной — с бассейном он просто думал, что они убьются на хрен.  
— Пиджак? Пистолет? Пуговицы? — предположил Стефан и на всякий случай еще и прощупал. Похоже, решил, что бумажка с ответом зашита у Раша за подкладом пиджака, или планировал сменить профиль и обыскивать подозреваемых сразу на наркотики, оружие и взрывчатку: — Патроны?  
— Начинается на П и это побольше, чем горстка патронов.   
Стефан и показал на себя пальцем. Поляк? Придурок? Подсказка?  
— А это приличное слово?   
— В английском языке есть множество приличных слов на П.   
— Пол, потолок, перекрытия? — Стефана понесло на строительные термины. Пожалуй, это действительно было сложнее, чем Раш рассчитывал. То есть когда ты загадывал, это казалось совершенно элементарно, а когда наступал твой черед отгадывать, те самые элементарные слова вылетали из головы. — Плафон? Подушка? Покрывало? Пиво? Нет? Но это предмет, верно? Не глагол?  
Раш задумался. Парковка — от глагола «парковаться». Паркинг. Отглагольное существительное или как там они называются? Не суть. Явно ближе к глаголу, чем подушка.   
— Покажи, — смилостивился Раш, Стефан все равно бы вскоре догадался. Это же легче легкого. Непонятно было, почему он медлил с ответом.   
В тот самый момент, когда должны были назвать баллы за второе блюдо, Стефан взял и поцеловал его. И от неожиданности Раш прослушал. До него доносились какие-то слова и радостные возгласы на фоне, но он полностью потерял нить происходящее на экране. Стефан целовался, как блефовал — абсолютно бесстрашно.   
Все мысли почему-то тоже начинались на П. Пиздец. Продолжаем. Почему бы и нет. Прямо тут?  
Раш одновременно пытался снять со Стефана рубашку и расстегивал ему джинсы. Выходило бестолково, потому что Стефан был занят тем же самым. Они больше мешали друг другу, чем помогали, но оба отказывались это признавать. Потому что в этой дурацкой возне и был весь кайф. В спонтанности. В помятой одежде. В том, что можно так запросто — раздевать, целовать, прикасаться.   
И все же Раш старался не терять головы: привык не оставлять лишних улик, да и вообще не любил бардака. И на работе, и в постели.   
Хотя, когда Стефан со словами «да похер» зашвырнул его пиджак и рубашку куда-то за диван, Раш решил, что и правда похер, и пораженный этим открытием снова Стефана поцеловал — за все те разы, когда очень хотелось, но казалось, что не стоит. Совершенно вот зря казалось.   
— Пиздец, — пару минут спустя сказал Стефан.   
— Ммм? — пробормотал Раш, оставив засос у него на шее. Если Стефану нравилось болтать, пока ему дрочат — его право, но Раш чуть резче задвигал рукой, сжимая сразу оба их члена.  
— Ты пиздец, Раш. Пиздец, ох… Пиздец какой классный.   
— Да?   
— Охренительный, — понизив голос, продолжил Стефан и положил свою руку поверх его пальцев. Раш перестал вслушиваться в слова. — Очень. Сильно. Просто. Пиздец. Как.   
Это, разумеется, не было соревнованием, но Раш сделал все, чтобы Стефан кончил первым. Хотел посмотреть, насколько того хватит — с этой его ничего не значащей болтовней. Ни капли не возбуждающей. Совершенно дурацкой.   
К несчастью одной интонации, жаркого дыхания в ухо вместе с прикосновениями и того, что с самой первой встречи Раш не мог выкинуть его из головы, хватило для разрядки. Не задумываясь, он притянул Стефана для поцелуя и совершенно не запомнил, какое у того было выражение лица, когда тот кончил ему в руку. Очень красивое, наверное.   
— Хочешь узнать, кто победил? — глядя на финальные титры, спросил Стефан. Раш не знал, о чем именно шла речь. Они все еще играли в слова или это было про финал кулинарного шоу? Или про что-то совершенно другое?  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прекрасно отдавая отчет в том, что говорит, признал Раш и, улыбаясь, добавил: – Пиздец как.


End file.
